The present invention relates to an information output system and an information output method.
In recent years, a communication environment in which people can access the Internet at any time from anywhere via a wireless LAN and/or a portable telephone network has become popular. Consequently, people can access the data obtained in advance in their houses or workplaces, even outside these places.
However, according to a conventional technique, information obtainable for the user through communication remains unchanged regardless of the situation in which the user stays. This leads to a problem that information appropriate for the user's current situation is not readily provided to the user.